


a vignette

by melodramatic



Series: stories under 1k [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Clinical Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, i hope it's not confusing, the writing style is intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: Tyler couldn't help what his veins told him to do. Josh just wished he had checked the shower sooner.





	

 

Nobody rightly understood Tyler's turmoil. Nobody understood what he meant when he said that his brain didn't like him.

Nobody understood why he cried himself to sleep. You have nothing to cry about, they told him. Shape up. Go to work. You have bills to pay.

So Tyler shaped up. He went to work. He payed his bills on time.

When he came home, he did not have time to sit and destress on his piano.

Make dinner, Tyler. Mom is working tonight, and she won't be home until 2am. Please, make us dinner. 

Of course Tyler made dinner. He couldn't possibly let his siblings go hungry.

His mother came home around 2am and she thanked Tyler. You're so helpful. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Tyler felt good. Except when he laid in his bed his mind started yelling at him. You aren't doing enough, Tyler. You aren't worth shit. Shape up, Tyler.

So Tyler shaped up. 

Someone knocked on the front door.

Hello, the man greeted, I got your mail for some reason. You're Tyler right?

Tyler nodded.

Here's your mail. The post office sucks, sorry.

The man was pretty, and Tyler asked him if he'd like to come over later that night. And he did. 

When everyone else was alseep, Tyler bit his pillow and tried not to get too loud as his neighbor was fucking him from behind. 

His name was Josh, but Tyler didn't care. When the man left, Tyler fell asleep.

When he went to work the next day, his boss told him that his customer service skills were dwindling. You need to shape up, Tyler. 

So Tyler shaped up while his heart screamed.

Josh asked if he would like to have dinner with him that night. 

Tyler agreed. They had dinner, and afterwards they fucked. Josh seemed to really like him.

Tyler didn't care.

Tyler slit his wrists and wore long sleeves. 

Mom is gone, Tyler. Make us dinner please.

Tyler made dinner.

His mom came home. Tyler, this place is a mess. You never do anything around here. You need to fucking shape up.

So Tyler fucking shaped up.

Josh kissed him sweetly on the lips one day, but Tyler pushed him onto the couch and rode him hard until the sun came up.

Tyler went to work and there was a new item they were offering. Everyone knew what it was except for Tyler. His boss said sorry, they forgot about him. 

Of course they forgot about him.

Tyler, mom is gone. 

Tyler, stop playing the piano. You can't play for shit. 

Tyler, you forgot to do my laundry.

Tyler's heart screamed, but he kept silent. He did the laundry, he stopped playing the piano, he made dinner. 

His mother came home and hit him upside the head. Why aren't the dishes done?

Tyler said sorry.

You know Tyler, I'm not going to continue to let you live here if you can't do anything. 

Tyler slit his wrists that night, really deep. He watched the blood drop to the ground, and wondered if his carpet was screaming, too.

What are these marks on your arm, Tyler?

Tyler told Josh it was none of his business. Just fuck me.

Josh was worried. 

Tyler didn't care.

Josh told him he needed help. Tyler left Josh's house unsatisfied. 

That night was especially grim. Tyler went straight to the kitchen. He inspected a few different knives. 

Too jagged. 

Not sharp enough.

Perfect. 

Tyler took the knife into the bathroom. He ran the shower and stepped in, fully clothed, and jammed the knife deep into his wrist. It wasn't enough. He did it to his other wrist, too. By the time he was done, he felt a bit faint. Pint after pint of blood spilled from each of his veins, and he collapsed with the shower still running. 

Josh knocked on the front door.

Is Tyler home?

He's in the shower. Why?

I need to talk to him. Can I wait in his room until he's done?

Sure.

Josh waited awhile.


End file.
